Tailorable inorganic coordination polymers, in particular, metal-organic frameworks (MOFs) comprise an important emerging class of materials. See Oh, et al Nature 438:651-654 (2005); Min, et al. J. Am. Chem. Soc. 122:6834-6840 (2000); Cho, et al. Chem. Commun. 2563-2565 (2006); Wu, et al. J. Am. Chem. Soc. 127:8940-8941 (2005); Gomez-Lor, et al. Chem. Mater. 17:2568-2573 (2005); Kitaura, et al. Angew. Chem., Int. Ed. 43:2684-2687 (2004); Evans, et al. Chem. Mater. 13:2705-2712 (2001); Lee, et al. J. Am. Chem. Soc. 127:6374-6381 (2005); Dinca, et al. J. Am. Chem. Soc. 127:9376-9377 (2005); Zhao, et al. J. Am. Chem. Soc. 126:15394-15395 (2005); Liu, et al. Angew. Chem. Int. Ed. 46:3278-3283 (2007); Chen, et al. Angew. Chem. Int. Ed. 44:4745-4749 (2005); Dinca, et al. J. Am. Chem. Soc. 128:16876-16883 (2006); Choi, et al. J. Am. Chem. Soc. 126:15844-15851 (2004); Lee, et al. Angew. Chem., Int. Ed. 43:2798-2801 (2004); Bradshaw, et al. Acc. Chem. Res. 38:273-282 (2005); Kitagawa, et al. Angew. Chem., Int. Ed. 43:2334-2375 (2004); Latroche, et al. Angew. Chem., Int. Ed. 45:8227-8231 (2006); Welch, et al. Angew. Chem., Int. Ed. 46:3494-3496 (2007); and Mulfort, et al. J. Am. Chem. Soc. 129:9604-9605 (2007). MOFs are noteworthy for their structural and chemical diversity, high internal surface areas and often permanent microporosity. As such, MOFs have attracted great interest for numerous applications including ion exchange, heterogeneous catalysis, optoelectronics, gas separation, gas sensing, and gas storage, in particular H2 storage. Among the factors useful for attaining high gravimetric uptake of H2 are small pores, open metal coordination sites, and low framework mass. To date, no metallic, carborane-based frameworks have been made. Organic, metal-free, high porosity covalent organic frameworks have been reported. See El-Kaderi, et al. Science, 316:268-272 (2007). Thus, a need exists for metal organic frameworks, which can be used in gas storage and other applications.